El ballet akatsuki
by Koomori Kuroi
Summary: Dimensión alterna... La akatsuki es un ballet de una escuela media rara que se sale de control cuando los chicos de este genial ballet hace su presentación. ItaDei o SasoDei o... ¡todos se mueren por deidara! Mi primer fic yeah!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic aquí no sean muy duros con migo por favor .w.

1 capi: quien es ?

Pov's Itachi

Era otro aburrido día en la escuela, Estoy en una escuela donde la primaria, secundaria, prepa etc. Están juntas, estamos a finales de año y estoy en primero de secundaria (N: recuerden es un fic se puede modificar todo) lo único que he logrado fue ser el primer lugar de generación y esas cosas me han estado ocasionando problemas, me llaman niño prodigio aunque eso es lo que soy, un niño prodigio, bueno lo único bueno de esto es que hice amigos y unos de ellos va a dar una fiesta de fin de cursos y por su cumpleaños

Fin Pov's Itachi

Era cuarta hora en la secundaria, el grupo 22 (N: esto se maneja como en chile) le tocaba historia

- Bueno hoy hablaremos de un tema muy interesante, se trata de unas piedras – dijo el maestro, un hombre de pelo blanco, corto y que en uno de sus ojos tenia una cicatriz muy grande, casi siempre estaba leyendo libros pornográficos

- ¿ y a quien le importa una mi·"$!% de piedras? – dijo un joven de pelo blanco con peinado hacia atrás, tez blanca y ojos violetas

- Hidan, este tema es muy importante – dijo kakashi, que obvio el era el maestro – bueno el examen va a tratar sobre todo de este tema, empecemos con la clase – y así comenzó la clase kakashi, hiso una tabla en el pizarrón que decía más o menos así:

Color de piedra: Significado:  
Verde Virginidad  
Blanca Dar leche  
Café Súper virginidad  
Negra No embarazarse  
Blanco opaco Embarazarse  
Roja Virginidad temporal  
Arcoíris Todas las piedras

-están son las más reconocidas hasta ahora – concluyo kakashi

-Profe, yo no entiendo a que se refiere, con virginidad ni con ninguna otra – dijo kisame, un joven de pelo azul, tez a perlada y ojos negros

-A lo que se refiere joven kisame es que cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo existían mujeres con estas piedras y a estas mujeres podían ser vendidas como juguetes sexuales y a lo que se refieren es que si la mujer perdía su virginidad ella quería ser virgen lo volvía a ser gracias a la piedra y así con las demás- explico kakashi con un tono pervertido

-Profesor y porque estas mujeres se podían vender-dijo un joven de cabello rojo, ojos mieles y tez pálida

-Es muy fácil Sasori es que estas mujeres eran y son muy pocas y no todas tenían la piedra real muchas posean una piedra falsa que tenían un limite de tiempo y tanto como duraban esas piedras falsa era como duraba la vida de la que la poseía, ósea que si era falsa al poco tiempo de que se les caía la piedra ellas morían –concluyo kakashi

-Ósea si eres mujer y te pones una piedra falsa al poco tiempo que se te caiga mueres?- preguntó kisame

-Así es joven kisame

Rin Rin Rin !!!!!!!! Toco el timbre del descanso

Bueno mañana quiero una investigación de este tema- dijo kakashi para dejarlos salir

Los niños de primaria salieron también pero ellos ya se iban a su casa por que les dieron salida temprano

- QUE %$&/&/%·"$&%!!!! Este lugar esta lleno pro niños de preescolar- grito Hidan

-Hidan no es para tanto y son de primaria, eh y como van con lo del ballet ya decidieron el nombre? – pregunto un entusiasmado kisame

-Si, pero la directora dijo que a lo menos hubiera 2 o 3 niños de 6º de primaria - dijo el líder del grupo que era un joven que iba en 2º de pelo naranja y con una variedad de pirsin en su cara

-Yo conozco a uno siles interesa – dijo Sasori comiendo su lonche con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-Y por que de 6º? – dijo una joven de pelo azul y de ojos de igual color que tiene un pirsin en la barbilla

-Por que el año que viene serán de 1º - concluyo Pein

-Entonces quien es le afortunado Sasori?- pregunto con sarcasmo Itachi

-Voy a bus… - no izo falta Sasori se encontraba tirado en el piso con un adorable rubio enzima en una posición embarazosa , el rubio tenia el pelo largo amarado en una media coleta alta, ojos azules

Y siempre traía un mechón de pelo cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo

-Allá esta – gritaron un grupo de niños que venían tras el "podre" rubio

-Ey oigan ustedes déjenlo en paz –dijo con enojo Sasori quien ayudo a levantarse del suelo al rubio

-Te salvaron esta vez a la próxima no lo aran- dijeron los 3 niños al mismo tiempo que se alegaban

-Deidara cuantas veces te he dicho que no molestes a los demás- dijo sasori con un tono que izo que el rubio hiciera un adorable puchero con sus labios

-Sasori no danna es que esos niños dijeron que mi arte era una basura y … - Deidara se quedo callado al ver al resto de los amigos de su amigo que se le quedaban viendo, en ese momento Deidara salto y se escondió detrás de Sasori

-Deidara no pasa nada no muerden – dijo Sasori en tono de burla

-Es el? – pregunto Pein

-Si es el, baila bien y esta en 6º

-Entonces yo le puedo decir a mi ototo que se una al ballet – dijo un joven de pelo verde y ojos amarillos tez pálida y altura alta -también esta en 6º - dijo Zetsu

-Deidara te quieres unir a nuestro grupo que va a hacer un ballet- preguntó Pein

-Es que… eto...-

-No tengas pena di que si por favor –dijo Pein

-Esta bien- le contesto con una de sus mas dulces sonrisas que dejo enamorado a medio mundo (N: me refiero a los dela akatsuki)

-Deidara!!!!!!! ya vámonos!!!!- mujer de pelo rojo y ojos verdes y tez blanca gritaba desde la puerta de la escuela

-Hai!!! – dijo Deidara bueno chicos nos vemos- y salió corriendo a donde estaba su mamá

-Sasori de donde conoces a Deidara? – pregunto Itachi

-Es mi vecino

-Mi ototo es muy unido con el , solo es 1 año menor que Sasori y a veces parecen otra cosa- dijo pícaramente Pein

-¡¿!¿¡¿QUE!?¡?! –grito Sasori – a que te refieres? –

-A nada – dijo Pein entre risa por la reacción de su ototo

_-Ese niño tiene la aura de un ángel, si eso parece un ángel_ – pensaba Itachi –_pero al mismo tiempo es como la de un demonio pero es mas como la de un ángel, quien será ese niño?_ –se preguntaba Itachi


	2. Chapter 2

( los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen )

Bueno es te es el capi 2 de mi fic espero que les guste -w-

Pero antes de poner el capitulo al aire sale una chica de pelo negro ojos cafés oscuros tez a perlada morena y de figura delgada

**Yue**: ya llegue hermanita para que me querías?

**koomori**: yue – chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O Ayúdame a narrar tengo flojera -w-

**Yue**: .-. Ok bueno, comencemos!!!!!!!!!!!! Esto es ballet akatsuki en

3

2

1

Capitulo 2: que noche más extraña (I parte)

Pov´s Deidara

Que bien Sasori no Danna dijo que fuera a su casa a ver unas películas pero van a ir todos los del ballet me ponen nerviosos en especial Hidan siempre me anda llamando princesa o rubia y eso me enfada ya a pasado 1 semana desde que iniciamos el ballet que se izo muy famoso en tan poco tiempo, Pein siempre me felicita porque bailo muy bien. La semana pasada las chicas colocaron un cartel de los mejores que bailaban de la akatsuki decía así: Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Pein , Tobi, Hidan ,Kakuzu, Kisame y Zetsu bueno no es por nada pero este ballet es algo estraño bailamos en parejas pero todos somos HOMBRES!!!!!! Sasori bailo conmigo, kisame baila Itachi , Kakuzo baila con Hidan , Zetsu con Tobi y Pein baila con la quinceañera o con la que nos contrate, Konan diceña los trajes , lo que nos identifica son unas capas negras con nubes rojas. Una cosa extraña es que todos en la escuela están locos por el yaoi asta los HOMBRES!!! Otra cosa extraña siempre que veo a Itachi me da escalofríos no se porque pero siempre me da algo de miedo verlo a los ojos, que dije!!!!!!!!! Que Itachi me da miedo?!?!?! No se pero a mi no meda miedo nada y eso se los voy a demostrar esta noche.

Fin de pov´s Deidara

Era de noche y Deidara se alistaba para ir a la casa de su danna, su papá lo dejo quedarse a la pi llamada que iban hacer en la casa de Sasori

**( Yue: ya en casa de sasori / koomori: todos estaban ya allí )**

-mira ya llego la rubia- dijo Hidan

-como me llamaste!!!!!! – grito Deidara

-tranquila rubia es broma jajaja- decía Hidan entre risas

-hola danna – dice esto mientras se le tira encima para abrazarlo

-hola Deidara- dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Deidara a levantarse –te dejaron quedarte a la pi llamada- dijo Sasori con mucha curiosidad

-si!!!!!!!! Que emoción y que vamos a hacer en la pi llamada?- dijo Deidara curioso

-bueno veremos algunas películas de terror- dijo Hidan

-de… terror…?- dijo Deidara con voz quebrada

-Hidan no asustes a Deidara- dijo Konan regañando a Hidan –tranquilo deidara solo es una película n_n – dijo Konan tratando de tranquilizar al menor

Bueno asi paso ahora estaban viendo la película

-Mierda faltan palomitas – dijo Hidan enfadado

Deidara que estaba aferrado al brazo de Sasori se levanto – yo voy por mas- dijo agarrando el tazón y saliendo prácticamente corriendo pero detrás de el se levanta Itachi

-adonde vas?- pregunto Kisame

- a ayudarle a Deidara – dijo fría mente

En la cocina

Se ve a un pequeño Deidara temblando de miedo por cada ruido que se escucha de afuera

-tranquilo… Deidara solo es… el viento y…. ¿el gato de la vecina? O.V – se animaba el mismo pero de repente muchas cosas de la cocina en pesaron a flotar un hoyo negro se abre en el piso gritos que solo los que estaban en la cocina escuchaban** (Yue: Itachi estaba escondido debajo de la mesa/** **koomori: Pero no fue por miedo si no por que quería saber si lo que es cucho era real/Yue: yo dijo que es por miedo XD/ koomori: silencio!!!!. Continuemos la historia)** rayos de electricidad se formaban alrededor del hoyo llamas salían de el y un chico de pelo verde oscuro tez pálida **(koomori : mas pálido que Sasori/Yue: nadie es mas pálido que Sasori ) **y ojos verdes que en ese momento vio como Deidara se acababa de desmayar y el chico solo se le formo una gotita detrás de su cabeza

-creo que exageré con los efectos, Itachi ya sal por el dio que sientes en tu corazón pareces un niño asustado- dijo esto entre risas

-cállate Siban- dijo esto con mucha fealdad mientras tomaba a Deidara entre sus brazos mientras coloca un dedo en la frente de Deidara y esta acción provoca que este saltara al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos

-¿Itachi?... Itachi… ITACHI!!!- se avienta a abrazarlo – avía un muchacho que salió del suelo y… me dio mucho miedo…. Sniff – dijo esto entre lágrimas

-tranquilo ese idiota ya no te asustara – dijo Itachi

- a quien llamas idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Siban gritando a todo pulmón

En la sala

-Que mierda esta pasando allá- dijo Hidan

-dese juro es el vecino paliando o trabes con su esposa ya se callaran- dijo Sasori con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

En la cocina

-bueno a que viniste Siban- dijo Itachi fríamente

-Siban?- pregunto Deidara

-a comer pastel-dijo esto con un plato quien sabe donde saco de pastel entre sus manos

-no te hagas, Siban a que has venido- dijo Itachi con tono de enojo

-me estas retando? , Itachi tu sabes muy bien que si quiero en este mismo momento puedo matarte- dijo esto con voz de ultra tumba

-a que viniste?- Itachi seguía insistiendo

-Bueno, lo diré rápido o la energía de ese chiquillo me matara- dijo refiriéndose a Deidara

-Deidara es como un ángel así que yo y los demás ya estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de energía- dijo mientras veía a Deidara

-veo que Sasori a echo un buen trabajo- dijo esto mientras se acercaba a Deidara y este cada ves mas se escondía detrás de Itachi

- lo dire rápido que su energía me enferma, Deidara tu eres un príncipe … pero no cualquier príncipe eres el príncipe del primer reyno del inframundo y el que ederadara el trono de este mismo reino – concluyo Siban

-No… creo que ..equivocaste, yo soy un humano… no un … demonio – dijo esto con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro y una tierna sonrisa

-tu padre es Minato no se que y tienes un hermano menor llamado Naruto y aparte eres el único Deidara registrado en todo el mundo!!!!!!!!

-…- Deidara

-O/_\O - Itachi

- ._. –Siban

-O.V- Deidara

- -/_\- - Itachi

.-. Siban

-bueno quieras o no tú serás el príncipe del primer reino del inframundo – dicho esto Siban se fue por el mismo hoyo del que salió **(koomori: solo que ahora sin efectos / Yue: buu yo quería efectos ;O;)**

Itachi voltio a ver Deidara que estaba temblando de miedo y luego se desmayo

-Siban si sabes que los ángeles no soportan su energía para que la liberaba-pensaba esto mientras tomaba al pequeño rubio en sus brazos y los llevaba con los demás

Ya en la sala donde estaban todos reunidos

-que le paso a la princesa – pregunto Hidan

-Siban le dio un susto y lo entero por que lo llamas princesa- dijo esto mientras colocaba al pequeño rubio en el sillón

-ósea que ya sabe - pregunto Sasori preocupado por el pequeño rubio

- el Siban utilizo muchos efectos otra ves para a verlo dejado así- dijo Kakuzu

- si – respondió Itachi

- NO SABE CUANTO DINERO SE GASTA EN TODOS ESOS EFECTOS!!!!!!!!!! Los fantasmas no trabajan gratis – dijo Kakuzu

- Kakuzu los fantasmas trabajan gratis para Siban si no quieren pasar toda la eternidad en un calabozo- dijo seriamente Pein

-ya lo sabia- dijo Kakuzu, de repente todos ven que deidara se levanta de golpe gritando

-mamá fue Sasori quien tomo tu …!!!!- Deidara se sonrojo de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que todos quedaban viendo

- que tome yo?- pregunto Sasori

-nada- dijo Deidara muy apenado

- Deidara tenemos que decirte algo muy importante- dijo muy seriamente Pein- tiene que ver con todos nosotros- concluyo

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

Perdón por escribir algunas babosadas

Comenten por favor y si no les gusta algo díganmelo acepto criticas y recomendaciones y una cosa más Yue es mi hermana mayor .

También estaba pensando en meter lemon pero eso solo lo are si ustedes quieren bueno cualquier cosa que no les juste háganmelo saber bueno nos vemos la próxima semana adiós .


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí les traigo el 3º capitulo de mi fic espero les este gustando, tratare de subir un capi a la semana, bueno empecemos, ¿dónde está Yue?

**Yue:** aquí estoy, bueno empecemos

**Ambas:** esto es ballet akatsuki en

3…

2..

1.

Capitulo 3: una noche extraña (2 parte)

Po´v Deidara

¿Esto se puede poner más extraño?, primero el gato de la vecina sale de la nada, pero que tiene que ver el gato con esto? Bueno ese no es el punto, primero un muchacho de pelo verde sale del piso, hay todos esos gritos me espantaron .V , luego me dice que soy un demonio, siempre me avían dicho eso pero en el sentido que él lo dijo, y además que era el príncipe del primer reino del infra mundo, ahora todos están muy serios y quieren hablar con migo de algo muy importante, no sé qué traman pero lo voy averiguar por eso me llamo Deidara Uzumaki

Fin de Pro´v Deidara

Todos estaban alrededor del sillón **(koomori: recuerden que Deidara estaba acostado en el sillón) **y veían fijamente a la persona que estaba acostada en el.

-Deidara… nosotros no somos humanos- dijo Itachi fríamente

-nosotros somos demonios- completo Tobi

-chicos que buena broma, por un momento creí que era real, Itachi contrato todos esos efectos y a ese actor para hacer la broma mas real- dijo Deidara que suplicaba en su mente por qué no fuera real todo lo que estaban diciendo en esos momentos

-no es ninguna broma Deidara- dijo Sasori

-Sasori es un demonio de clase noble que mando Siban para cuidarte - dijo Itachi

-chicos se están tomando este juego muy enserio- dijo Deidara ya muy nervioso

-Deidara seré sincero, nadie sabía que tú eras el príncipe del primer reino solo Sasori, que como ya te había dicho antes, fue mandado aquí para cuidarte, yo me entere por lo chismosos que son los demonios y los demás se enteraron hace un rato cuando te traje en brazos, cuando estabas dormido decidimos contarte la verdad, aunque ya se sospechaba que tu no eras humano pero nadie espero que fueras un demonio y menos el del primer reino el heredero al trono - concluyo itachi

-Deidara todos nosotros somos nobles, menos itachi que es el príncipe del segundo reino del inframundo – dijo Sasori

-esto es una broma por favor digan que están jugando y que el juego ya llego muy legos-dijo Deidara con los ojos llorosos, le dolía mucho saber que lo que él creía que era solo era una mentira y que nunca fue un humana le dolía y le dolía mucho, él quería pensar que lo que siempre creyó que era siempre lo iba hacer, un Humano

-no es broma ni juego- dijo Kakuzu

-¡""#"$#$%%&% pero no entiende que eres un #$$%&&= demonio- dijo Hidan ya con la paciencia agotada de escuchar los lloriqueos de Deidara

-Deidara yo te puedo ayudar con tus deberes de príncipe- dijo Itachi después todo él era un príncipe también

-que te parece, Itachi también tiene su lado bueno – dijo Zetsu en un susurro a Tobi

- QUE DIJISTES- dijo Itachi con una vena en la frente –Deidara es un principiante y por asiente puede abrir un portal del inframundo al de los humanos y nosotros tenemos el deber de evitar que los demonios, que no sean príncipes o nobles, pasen al mundo humano ese es el mayor deber de los príncipes del segundo reino para abajo y de los nobles- se excuso Itachi

- no creen que será mucho dinero para un niño de 11 años? Dijo por que los príncipes y los nobles som… - no pudo continuar porque todos gritaron al mismo tiempo

-CALLATE!!!!

- NO!! Yo no soy ningún demonio y menos un príncipe- dijo esto con tono de voz de enojo una pequeña masa se formaba delante del formando una pequeña bomba pero poderosa, en forma de un pájaro que parecía ser de arcilla

- relájate Deidara- decía Pein tratando de relajarlo

-¡¡¡¡¡¡cómo quieres que me relaje cuando aparece un tipo diciéndome que so…!!!!!!- no pudo continuar ya que el pájaro avía explotado, pero la explosión no fue tan fuerte gracias a que Hidan había hecho un campo de fuerza alrededor del pájaro, pero barias llamas se escaparon de ese campo causando quemaduras leves en el del grupo.

- que fue eso?- pregunto Deidara algo asustado por el ruido de la detonación

-es tu poder demoniaco- dijo Itachi quitándose los pedazos de ropa carbonizada, todos asían lo mismo y sacaban nueva ropa **(Yue: no pregunten de donde porque ni nosotras sabemos) **para cambiarse y se revisaban que tan grabes eran las quemaduras que tenían, todos me nos Deidara ya que a el no le afecto la explosión

- porque yo no estoy herido?- pregunto Deidara

-por que algunos de tus poderes no te dañan a ti solo a los demás, pero debes tener cuidado hay muchos de tus poderes pero hay mucho de tus poderes que te pueden matar si no lo sabes utilizar- dijo Konan con un tono preocupado

-por eso tienes que cuidar no enojarte muy seguido- dijo Itachi

-por eso tu serás el encargado de enseñarlo hacer un verdadero príncipe demonio, Itachi- dijo una voz muy conocida para todos y todos voltearon de inmediato

-Siban- dijeron todos con voz preocupada

-que haces aquí?- pregunto Itachi

- solo e venido a decirles su próxima misión- dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto

- y cuál es?- pregunto Tobi

-has hecho una muy interesante pregunta Tobi- dijo Siban con note de sarcasmo ya que todos sabían que era muy difícil enseñarle a un demonio que siempre creyó que era humano a ser demonio ya que estos son los más tercos, así que todos tenían que colaborar en esa importante tarea y tratar de no morir con en el avance de la misión **(koomori: los poderes de los príncipes del primer reino son muy difícil de controlar, por eso en un arenque de ira por parte de Deidara ellos pueden morir/Yue: baya Siban es muy listo)**pero como todos saben lo atolondrado que era Tobi y que no captaba bien, decidió repetirlo - es enseñar le a Deidara como ser príncipe y que no mueran en el intento

-he?- fue lo que pronuncio Deidara

Con esto concluyo la conversación y Siban desapareció todos quedaron con la boca abierta ante la misión que les asignaron, después de un rato todos posaron sus mirada en Deidara que se sintió algop incomodo ante tal acción

-porque todos me miran?- pregunto Deidara

-haber pensemos ¿cómo le podemos ase para enseñar a un "humano" hacer príncipe del primer reino del inframundo y no morir en el intento? - dijo Pein poniendo una mano en su me mejilla el codo en su rodilla para pensar

- no lo se – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- que ayuda- dijo Pein

A Deidara se le estaba cayendo una banda que la usaba para arreglarse el cabello pero el mismo tiempo cubría su frente, en ese m omento Deidara se cubrió la frente con la mano y salió corriendo de la sala en la que estaban dejando a todos con una espresien en su rostro de sorpresa

-que le pasa?- pregunto Kisame

-no le se- dijo Itachi levantando se dé su asiento para ir tras Deidara, el avía tomado dirección así el baño sí que decidió seguirlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

*****en el baño*****

-mierda, porque tenía que pasar esto?- dijo mientras se peinaba nueva mente- o no deje mi banda en la sala-tono de preocupación- que haré? si salgo así me descubrirán pero mi pero no lo oculta bien, mierda porque tenía que estar en mi frente no pudo estar en otra parte de mi cuerpo, no, tenía que estar en mi frente

*****afuera del baño *****

-Deidara, estas bien? –pregunto itachi

-si, no te preocupes- contesto Deidara desde dentro del baño- si le pido a Itachi que traiga mi banda será muy sospechoso, pero si salgo así será peor los chicos no son idiotas como para no notarlo- estaba pensando todo esto mientras Itachi tocaba la puerta

-seguro que estas bien, porque hablas solo? Deidara?-decía Itachi

-que hago?- se preguntaba Deidara desesperado por no saber si Itachi era de confianza o salir y que todos lo supieran

CONTINUARA………………

Bueno es todo por hoy, escribí menos de lo que escribo pero hago lo que puedo no e tenido muchas ideas, mi mente a estado en blanco T-T

Gracias a Ludmila-Chan lo estoy continuando te agradezco tus Reviews, les agradecería que dejaran Reviews bueno me despido aquí les dejo mi msn siles interesa

Rel (guion bajo) mas (guion bajo) anime (arroba) hotmail (punto) es

bueno bye n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas volví x3 con otro capítulo de Ballet Akatsuki creo que sospecharan que hace Deidara en el baño, bueno antes que todo quiero decir que soy una principiante y que este es mi primer fic y estoy hacendó lo que puedo por eso quiero que me den consejos de cómo escribir la historia y, otro cosa yo no puedo decidirme de que la deidara se quede con sasori o con itachi lo que hare es dejarlo a su decisión; bueno con esto empezamos, ¿ya está todo listo yue?

Yue: listo –llena de cintas de video-

Koomori: entonces comencemos

Ambas: esto es Ballet Akatsuki

3

2

1

Capitulo 4: ( no se me ocurrió titulo xD)

Deidara se encontraba en el baño encerado pensando en cómo salir sin que lo descubrieran, cuando voltio a un lado y vio una de las gorras favoritas de su danna, pero luego pensó que a Sasori no le gustaría que tomara sus cosas sin permiso, así que no le serviría de mucho, reviso todo el baño y no encontró nada útil, pensó que sería bueno decir le Itachi pero cuando salió a ver si Itachi estaba se encontró con que el ya se había ido, en ese momento empezó a escucho pasos acercándose a esa dirección y si era Kakuzu, o no estaría en grandes problemas, se metió corriendo al baño, pensó que era mejor que Sasori se enojara con él, a que lo vendieran por internet, entonces tomo la gorra y se la trato de poner cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, voltio a ver quién era el que acababa de entrar, para su alivio no era Kakuzu, pero, para su desgracia era…

-oh, Deidara -sempai no sabía que estaba en el baño, disculpe a Tobi- entonces Deidara se quedo paralizado no quería que lo descubrieran, en un desesperado intento porque no lo descubrieran se aventó sobre Tobi y trato de taparle la cara con la gorra, pero tobi se lo quito de en sima, tumbándolo al piso, en eso todos avían venido haber que pasaba, porque tobi asía tanto escándalo, Deidara al ver que todos se dirigían asía el baño salió corriendo del lugar, y salto de la ventana que tenía más cerca para escapar **(koomori: aclaramos estaban en el primer piso).**

-Tobi que paso?- le pregunto Konan

-no lo se, Deidara sepai solo le salto a Tobi encima y trato de ahogarlo- decía tobi con unas cuan tas lagrimas en los ojos, Sasori al escuchar el relato salió por la ventana para perseguir a Deidara que se asía corriendo sin rumbo

-DEIDARA-grito Sasori que casi lo al cansaba

-VETE, DEJA DE SEGUIRME- grito este mas no paraba de correr, Sasori perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y de sus manos salieron un tipo de hilos de color azul que se extendieron hasta llegar a Deidara, este ultimo sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo y sintió como su cuerpo se movía solo, o no iba caminando asía Sasori,¿ pero, por que si él no quería ir con él? Trato de dar la vuelta pero no pudo, iba directo asía Sasori, iba directo a su perdición **(Yue: según Deidara)** si iba con Sasori seguro lo descubriría, Sasori no es un idiota como para no notar eso, en ese momento sintió como una gota caía por su mejilla, ¿Qué? estaba llorando ni el se la creía, pero era cierto estaba llorando, y justo en el momento que faltaban como 4 metros para llegar a donde estaba Sasori cayó una gota del cielo y luego cayeron mas, Sasori se distrajo un momento pero ya cuando acordó de que había soltado a Deidara, vio asía el lugar donde según él estaba Deidara, se sorprendió Deidara no estaba, vio para arriba hay esta el siendo llevado asía riba en una nube y estaba llorando se veía que estaba llorando.

- no puede ser, si sigue subiendo será purificado, pero … cuando un ángel llora … llueve… pero… cuando un demonio llora… no pasa nada… por que estará lloviendo, si él no…- en ese momento Sasori sintió una energía tan pura pero tan pura, que sintió que estaba siendo purificado y cayó al piso inconsciente.

-Danna- fue lo único que dijo Deidara antes de dirigirse a otra dirección encima de la nube

-SASORI!!!!- gritaban a los legos todo el reto de los chicos

-que paso aquí?- se preguntaban el resto de los jóvenes

-Y Deidara sempai? No lo veo por ningún lado

-hay-se toco la cabeza le estaba a empezando a doler- este lugar está lleno de energía de ángel- decía Pein

- esperen un momento, Deidara se fue en una nube?- pregunto Zetsu

-porque lo dices?- Pregunto Kakuzu

-por que haya va-dijo señalando a un objeto, que parecía ser una nube, y en sima de la nube se veía una silueta muy familiar para todos, pero todos tenían una pregunta, ¿Por qué el lugar estaba lleno de energía de ángel?, en ese momento todos vieron que Sasori se novia

-Sasori, gracias a dios que no te parificaron- decía Konan

-como que "gracias a dios"- dijo Pein con note de enojo- se supone que somos demonios y no encomendamos a dios- regaño Pein

- quien te hiso esto?- pregunto Kisame

-fue Deidara, su energía es total mente parecida a la de un ángel, el estaba llorando- dijo mientras miraba al cielo que todavía no paraba de llover y recordó la energía que emanaba Deidara en esos momentos

-¿eh?-exclamo Kisame- pero no se supone que deidara es un demonio?

- tiene sentido- esta vez fue itachi el que hablo- ¿por que comenzó a llover al mismo tiempo que Deidara comenzó a llorar?

-coincidencias- contesto Zetsu

-¿cómo sabes, cuándo comenzó a llorar Deidara?-pregunto Sasori

-Tenía el Sharingan activado, bueno ¿Cómo se pudo ir volando en una nube, sin ser lastimado por la cercanía al cielo?

-es cierto, todos los príncipes del primer reino tiene una parte mala y una parte buena, que vendría siendo, la buena un ángel y la mala un demonio- dijo Konan

-Itachi a donde quieres llegar

-no se dan cuenta bakas ¬¬

-¿cuenta de qué?- dijeron todos menos Sasori que le dolía el pecho, por la cercanía tan pura energía

- serán bakas, todos, absolutamente todos terminamos excitados cuando deidara baila, eso solo pasa con los bailes de los ángeles y los que se excitan más que cualquier persona normal son los demonios, se supone que los demonios no se excitan entre sí, solo seducen a personas normales y solo cuando quieren – concluyo Itachi

-y los angeles excitan por accidente no lo hacen porque ellos quieran- dijo Zetsu que salió de la nada

-entonces te refieres a …-konan

-DEIDARA ES MAS ÁNGEL QUE DEMONIO- gritaron todos

- exacto- digo Itachi tallándose los oídos por el grito que pegaron todos, un montón de preguntas seles vinieron a la mente entre ellas venían, ¿Cómo iban a tenerlo de príncipe del inframundo si era un ángel?, ¿cuánto resistiría en el inframundo? O ¿moriría quemado al instante? Esas preguntas y muchas más estaban en la mente de los muchachos hasta que Itachi hablo

-dejen de estar se preguntando cosas inútiles, la prioridad de ahora es encontrar a Deidara-dijo esto comenzando a caminar a donde se avía ido Deidara volando, de pronto todos comenzaron a seguirle, tenían que tener cuidado, en esos alrededores avía muchos demonios que deseaban el poder de Deidara y sabiendo que este es más un ángel que un demonio era una presa "fácil" para ellos, sin mencionar que Deidara no sabía usar sus poderes de demonio y tal vez ni los de ángel, eso lo hacía tan vulnerable en esos momentos, mas considerando su corta edad.

:

Deidara se avía alegado lo mas que pudo de la casa de su danna, sin saber a los peligros que enfrentaría en donde se encontraba en ese momento, de todos los sitios de la ciudad avía escogido ese para esconderse, era una casa abandonada, que se destruía sola, y con abandonada se referían a que era alojamiento de demonios, vampiros, fantasmas, y muchas otras creaturas sobre anormales, que se relacionaban con el mundo paranormal, no sintió mido, sola entro, sin saber lo que abia adentro, escucho unos cuantos ruidos, que esos si lo espantaron, eso se significaba que no estaba solo, aquella casa que parecía estar basia estaba habitada, de pronto solo sintió que algo lo mordió del pantalón, deteniéndole a su paso, miro con temor así abajo, pero lo único que encontró eran dos adorables kitsunes, que mordían sus zapatos en ese momento, suspiro aliviado, de que solo fueran kitsunes, tomo uno entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar exclamo ...

-kya, eres la cosita mas kawai que allá visto en mi vida- el zorrito solo inquino la cabeza así un lado, como diciendo "mira y puedo ser aun más lindo" con este acto el niño que do mas que encantado pero de repente vio a el otro kitsune, un fuego azul lo rodeaba, asuntándolo con que el fuego se estaba expandiendo.

- ¿quien te dio el derecho de llamarnos lindos?- dijo un joven de pelo largo rubio que le llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas y de ojos verdes, deidara al ver tal trasformación so quedo en shock si no por la transformación si no por…

-tu… tu … tu.. tu eres Eric kitsune?- titubeo deidara

-si, ¿por?

-KYAAA!!! Soy tu mas grande admirador- dijo Deidara muy entusiasmado, tenía enfrente de sus ojos a unos de los más famosos cantatas, de hoy en día.**(yue: claro que en el fin)**

-vamos, no seas tan vanidoso- dijo otro joven de igual apariencia, deidara no se la creía estaban enfrente del sus más grandes ídolos de la música, aquellos dos jóvenes formaban un dúo llamado "Foxes of the hell" en español Los zorros del infierno **(koomori: eso creo no sé si está bien la tribunicio compréndanme soy mala en ingles T-T)**asta que se dio cuenta que se habían transformado de unos simples zorritos a seres humanos y repentinamente se desmayo

-Que le pasa a este?-pregunto Eric, mientras veía a su hermano gemelo que tomaba entre sus brazos al cuerpo de Deidara

- pues creo que nunca avía visto a gente del reino kitsune o es por que somos cantates- le respondió ** a su hermano – será mejor que lo llevemos al castillo- dijo mientras un agujero negro se ebria justamente debajo de ellos**

**- espera un momento Daniel, este chico esta rodeado por energía de ángel, si lo llevamos al inframundo morirá- (Koomori:se me seco el cerebro xD, y por eso les puse nombres nórmale) **

**-pero eso se arregla- dijo mientras vea a Deidara, no vea a Deidara veía una parte de Deidara, sus labios.**

**-no pensaras …-no pudo continuar por que su hermano le interrumpió**

**-si eso are- dijo mientras se iba majando con intenciones de besar a Deidara, pero antes que cumpliera su objetivo sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.**

**-PERVERTIDO!- grito Deidara, bajándose de los brazos de su "acosador" mi entras se tocaba sus labios –"estuvo a punto de robarme mi primer beso "- pensó sus mejillas estaban roja de la vergüenza que sentía, pero le hubiera gustado que su primer beso fuera robado por su cantante favorito, ahora que lo pensaba Itachi era contante también, a sus 13 años de vida ya era muy famoso y mas por la familia de la que provenía, miro a Eric que estaba muriéndose de la risa, ¿desde cuándo una chica o un chico seles resistía a ellos? A los cantantes más famosos de esa época, mientras tanto Daniel se tocaba la mejilla.**

**- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Daniel más que interesado por el nombre del chico, de repente sintió algo que le atrojo ese muchacho de ojos azules como el cielo y pelo rubio más corto que el de ellos pero más claro y brilloso, ¿que abra sido lo que sintió en ese momento? por el chico que tenía delante de él.**

**-Deidara- dijo fríamente, dio la bueltra para sejir caminando, no pensó que uno de sus cantante favoritos fuera tan vanidoso, pero antes de que diera otro paso alguien lo agaro de la cintura y lo beso, en ese momento los chicos de ballet iban llegando encontrándose una esena no muy agradable para Itachi y Sasori.**

**- que rallos está pasando aquí?-dijo Sasori que parecía hervir en ¿celos?, eso ni el se lo crea, cuando escucharon las boses, el cantante solto a Deidara, que estaba intentando recuperar el aliento**

**-malditos zorros- dijo Itachi, a Itachi nunca le anca ido bien los del reino kitsune, por que según el solo son unos malditos zorros**

**-¿que quieren? Bueno no me importa, vallasen están interrumpiendo algo importante- dijo mientras veía a Deidara con mirada lujuriosa, eso basto para colmar la paciencia de Itachi t de Sasori, que en ese mismo momento tomo a Deidara con los mismos hilos de color azul de hace rato pero estos fueron quemados por una especie de fuego mágico que desase asta el metal mas duro, instantánea mene una bola de color blanca golpeo a Sasori mandándole directamente así un muro, donde con tan solo su cuerpo, rompiéndolo y caillendo del otro lado, esta era la primera pelea que tendrían que pasar para cumplir su misión y rescatar a deidara de las garras de esos zorros. **

**Continuara…**

**Es todo chicas, espero que les este gustando, por favor comenten nos vemos hasta la próxima. **


End file.
